Safes protect valuables. In choosing a safe, there are trade-offs regarding cost, convenience, space and degree of protection offered. Conventional safes offering a high degree of protection from unauthorized entry have the locking mechanism in the door. If the depth of the safe is limited, such as by location space, then a conventional door locking mechanism occupies much of the space available for the safe and limits the amount of storage space within the safe. Additionally, some degree of safety is obtained if it is not obvious that a safe is a safe. For example, home burglars will often overlook a safe that is camouflaged in some manner so as to not look like a safe. However, a door locking mechanism, such as a large combination dial, on the front of a door is a dead giveaway that the enclosure is a safe. Smaller safes, such as for the home, have very weak latch and lock mechanisms. Such safes can often be broken into by cutting a single member or by defeating a single lock.
Therefore, there has been a need for a safe that offers advantages over the prior art.